Baby Beel
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: Xander has a problem when the fatigues he planned to wear were thrown away.  A trip into a used bookstore and the purchase of a green haired toy doll, well it was kind of inspirational.


**Title: **Baby Beel

**Character:**Xander-centred

_**MY Inspiration:**_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer (all media forms), Beelzebub (see, manga or animé, all media forms)

**Disclaimer:** This is my standard disclaimer; I don't own anything in regards to the sources of _**MY**__**Inspiration**_. All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All the characters, worlds, base concepts or general ideas are just a bit food for the writing bug. This story is pure fiction and is in no way meant to copy or reflect real life, events or people, should this happen then obviously it is pure coincidence.

From here on, disclaimer will not be repeated.

**Author's Note:** See author profile for preferred gender pairing type and why, that is if you really want to know.

**Summary:** YAHF - Beelzebub (manga/animé) - Xander has a problem when the fatigues he planned to wear were thrown away. A trip into a used bookstore and the purchase of a green haired toy doll, well it was kind of inspirational.

**Speech Legend: **(This is the standard by which I write my stories and therefore you will not see this repeated in future chapters)

"Normal"  
>'<em>Thoughts<em>'  
>(…Other Language  Japanese…)

Xander - Beelzebub - Xander - Beelzebub

**Baby Beel**

Xander - Beelzebub - Xander - Beelzebub

"Mom," Alexander Harris, known to his friends as plain old Xander, yelled from the doorway of his room. "I can't find those old fatigues that Uncle Frank used to wear when he was in the military." He could yell today because his father was not there.

His mother, Jessica Harris, walked half way up the stairs and replied, "I threw them away because they smelled like mothballs and had holes in them."

Xander walked out of his room and looked at her with an expression of resigned upset. "I was planning to wear them for Halloween this year," he told her. "Now what am I going to do?"

"You should have told me this last week," she said.

"I didn't know last week that I'd be forced to escort some rug-rats," he said. Then he explained in answer to her questioning look. "Principal Snyder is making many students do this as punishment for some reason or another."

"Hmm," she said. "Some reason, eh? If it's punishment then maybe you might have deserved it?"

"Maybe," Xander said rubbing the back of his head. "Although he really doesn't like Buffy, and then me and Wills were just standing next to her when he made her sign the forms, which meant that she complained and you know Willow, she just volunteered to go along too and then suddenly I have to sign up to or else I'm kind of loser because I won't kids to get sugar high."

His mother smiled and said, "Well I can't help you there, but I do have some books that you can take to the used book shop that will pay you money in exchange. Maybe something in there will inspire you. If you do this for me, you can keep the cash, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he said, as he received a small pet to his curly hair. "Thanks Mom."

Xander - Beelzebub - Xander - Beelzebub

The man behind the counter grinned and counted the books that the huffing teenager had lugged them into his store. The young man had at least three in the bundle that the owner had been looking for on behalf of other customers.

"Wonderful," the man said. He put the ones that were worth more to the side and pointed to the thirty that were not. "Twenty-five cents for those ones," he pointed to the thirty. "A buck seventy-five for these four, and five dollars for these five." He opened his till and handed Xander, "So the total is thirty-nine fifty, here you go."

"Thanks," Xander said and pocketed the money. "You got any new comics. I'm looking for some Halloween costume inspiration."

"A box of Japanese ones came in a couple of days ago," the man said and pointed to a darkened corner of the store that had a dim light not too far away. "Go have a look. Even if you can understand what's written you might be able to see what the story-line is about."

Xander wandered over to the section of the store that catered to foreign books, most of which were magazines and a few were hardcover. He found the box that the owner was talking about and once he looked in it he found himself looking at a title in English called "Beelzebub". He knew that meant it was about a devil or a demon or of even possibly about a Lord of all Hell Dimensions. However he was curious about the story anyway and therefore started thumbing through book, eventually figuring out the back to front format.

The box contained the first three volumes of the manga, plus number seven, nine and thirteen. From the first page, once he located it, he could interpret the story line. It was about a guy, some super tough looking teen who looked like he was telling his friend, at least it looked like his friend about his day or maybe something about what might have happened the day before.

It looked interesting so Xander paid the ten cents per book and took them with him a local Internet cafe to find out more about that particular story. It was then that he discovered a Web site that had translated some of those stories into English. So he paid five dollars for an hour to access the site in conjunction with reading his books. He skimmed along and read some of the more interesting storylines for that particular manga.

'_This looks like an easy costume to make,_' he thought. '_All I really need is a naked green haired baby doll and somehow attach it to the back of my jacket._' He snickered and then thought about it some more. '_Yeah, that's what I'll do._'

Xander - Beelzebub - Xander - Beelzebub

Ethan looked over the people in the shop and wandered how the spell would affect most of them. He couldn't wait for the chaos that would happen in a couple of night's time. His attention was called when the bell attached to the door of his shop rang out, letting him know that a few more gullible youths had just entered.

'_More subjects for the spell_,' he thought. He sneered inwardly at the blonde girl looking for a noble woman's outfit, while her mousy little red-haired friend tried to purchase a white sheet. The young male that accompanied them was looking around the shop, like he was seeking out something very specific.

Xander spotted the cheap bin and headed directly for it. '_I wonder if there's a doll I can use in there,_' he thought. He started to sift through the items, until he'd seen a patch of dark green troll-doll hair. He pulled it out and noted that it didn't belong to a troll doll, but to an unfortunate cloth bodied doll with a rounded plastic face.

'_Perfect,_' he thought. '_All it needs is a mini crown and a cape...yep a small black cape, not red like the one from the cover of the book._' He took out a book from his backpack and confirmed that yes, in some of the images, spoof type parts that the little guy was wearing a cape and crown.

"May I ask why you're looking for a doll," Ethan asked. He was curious about the costume that the young man was planning to wear because that particular doll was known as a malleable accessory, which meant that he could modify it for a particular purpose.

"I'm planning to go as Oga Tatsumi," Xander said. He showed the man the manga that he'd pulled out. "He's known as the Ogre-Demon of this School and is an all around badass punk, but he's got a demon kid that he has to look after."

Ethan took the manga, quickly read most of the story and grinned. "That is quite interesting young man, but that particular doll might not be what you need."

"I think it is," Xander said. "Because it's made of cloth I can sew the hands and feet to my jacket."

"Ah, I understand," Ethan said. "I do have a few props that can improve the look of the little demon lord, unless you have something in mind to add to that?"

"Well I was thinking of a tiny crown and a little black cape," Xander said. "I'd rather leave it naked like it's supposed to be, but I don't if that will pass with my mom."

"I have just the thing, however it's in the back room," Ethan said and held out his hands. "If I may, I'd like to add them to your little demon lord."

"Okay," Xander said, reluctantly handing his prize over. "It's not going to cost me more is it? 'Cause you know it was in the bargain bin."

"Certainly not," Ethan replied. "The purpose of this bin is to get items that can be adjusted for specific purposes and in this case, I'm only thinking of what you wanted. I perhaps add an oversized golden pacifier, something like I see on the cover."

"Oh," Xander rubbed the back of his head. "That'd be really cool, thanks."

"My pleasure," Ethan said. "I'll only be a moment."

Xander walked up to his two good friends and rolled his eyes at Buffy's attempt to get Willow into anything other than a white sheet. "Give it up Buffster," he said. "Willow would never wear something that didn't cover her from head to toe white."

Willow frowned and said, "It's just that it's easier and..."

"No Wills," Xander said. "You feel invisible sometimes, so you want to wear something that makes you invisible." He poked her on the nose and then walked towards the counter where the shop owner had bagged his doll and waved for him to come over. He peeked into the bag and laughed, "That's perfect. People are going to be so surprised when they see this."

"I'm sure that they will be," Ethan said with a chuckle. His focus was on the chaos he was planning, not on what the final results would be and that would become a very unfortunate thing for him.

Meanwhile, Willow silently fumed and vowed to wear an outfit that would wow her best guy friend and hopefully in the process make him see her as a viable female partner, while Buffy vocally encouraged her to do so.

Xander - Beelzebub - Xander - Beelzebub

Xander prepared his costume with care and since his High School didn't have anything like mandatory uniforms, he dressed in the most punkish outfit he could think of. Leather cost too much, so he settled for the eighties jeans wearing type punk, which kind of matched the dark blue uniform that Oga Tatsumi supposedly wore in the manga.

He took his time to sew the cloth hands and feet of the doll to a well-worn jean jacket that was slightly larger, but it needed to be that way so he could roll up the sleeves. He wore a white T-shirt under an off-white dress shirt, which was all he had. He then rolled the sleeves of the white dress shirt up with that of his jean jacket. He chose to wear a pair of heavy and dark construction work boots, instead of plain runners, because frankly in this town at night, it was just eww. He'd learned his lesson when fighting alongside Buffy. His everyday running shoes were not enough to keep the smells out, the work boots on the other hand could be coated and even lacquered to protect them, if he had to.

He'd sown the baby doll high up enough that it looked like the kid was peeking out from over his shoulder. There was a small cheesy little gold crown on the top of the doll's head and an oversized golden pacifier. The doll was also wearing a little black cape that barely covered the baby's bottom. The kicker to the entire doll, however, was the strategically placed and graphically formed beanbag between the doll's legs to make it look like a naked baby.

Unfortunately Xander's mother had seen that and forced her son to cover the child up with a cloth diaper. She said that it was quite frankly disturbing to see because of the realistic representation of it. She told him that if the doll had remained doll-like it and genderless it wouldn't have mattered. As it was though, the bottom had to be covered because she didn't want to hear about it from the neighbours or the Principal.

Xander had to agree on that point, but the realism rendered to the doll was enough for him to enjoy the fact that the costume shop owner knew about properly setting up a stage. He'd even provided a black cloth diaper with the red painted tail of a devil for it. Also, a blue cylinder rattle with images of fanged bears on it had been added to the bag in order to authenticate the costume even more. The final touch was the doll's eyes, which had been re-touched or painted to match the dark green colour of the kid's hair.

Xander - Beelzebub - Xander - Beelzebub

Oga looked out at the creatures running amok in the town and didn't care. All that mattered was the kid on his back. Even the red-headed ghost didn't do anything for him and he'd chased her away with a few harsh words that were standard form for this teen punk.

(...Oi, Baby Beel...) The teenager said. (...What's got you so excited?...)

"Da-buu," the kid said, standing on the shoulders and bouncing up and down, clutching the thick hair of his human father. "Da-bu, da-bu, bu-bu a-da," the little demon lord chanted. He could feel the hellish energy that made it feel like he was back in his home dimension. It was great.

"Oi, what have we got here," Spike said, as he surrounded the one was that he'd considered the easiest target of the Slayer's pals. Tonight he was so wrong about that.

(...Who in Beel's hell are you...) Oga asked. (...Crazy town, now I wonder where Furuichi is hiding out...) He looked at the minions surrounding him and sneered effectively.

Spike was impressed with the look because he thought that this young man was just too puppyish for much. His princess called him 'Kitten', but there was nothing cat-like about the kid now.

'_Although I got to hand it to him he's definitely got the balls to still fight with the Slayer after all this time,_' he thought. Then the cigarette he'd been smoking fell from his lips when one of his minions breezed right by his ear. '_What the..._'

Xander or more precisely Oga Tatsumi smacked the weaker demons away from him with his standard power punches. The demons included most of the minions of one blonde vampire. Oga couldn't understand why they were so weak, when in his mind someone said _(...They're only minions. All of them are vampires though, so a stake through the heart or decapitation should be your goal...)_

Oga shrugged thinking that these were his own thoughts and therefore he only acted on what he thought he knew and punched the vampire minions so that whenever and wherever they fell they were impaled on wooden objects. The dust clouds that came from the decimated vampires had the little baby demon lord talking and cooing in happiness. His eyes twirled and sparkled with extreme excitement at the carnage.

Spike just watched for a few more moments and then chose to run away from the punk teen, wondering how things got turned around in such a fashion. "Bloody useless minions," he muttered. "It was just a teenager with a babe on his shoulders, why the bloody hell did they have so many problems dealing with them?"

Willow had been flitting between Xander's body and the others before she took off to get help from Giles, who hurried over to Buffy's house in time to discover the shrieking beauty of his once tough Slayer. "This is not right," he said. "What happened and why?"

"I don't know," Cordelia said, holding down the caterwauling heiress. "Nothing happened to me."

"Where did you get your costume," Angel asked, when he'd been cornered by Willow into helping out with the situation.

"Party Town," she replied.

"Ethan's," Willow said suddenly. "We got ours from that new shop in town called Ethan's."

"Where is the shop located," Giles asked in anger, knowing just who was responsible for this. When he got the answer he told them. "Keep her here and don't let any vampire find out that she's like this. I'll be taking care of Ethan."

He left the house and after a few turns he found the wayward male Scooby member of his group. "Xander what in heavens' name are you doing with a baby attached to you like that?"

(...Hey old man...) Oga said. (...I don't know what you're sayin', but don't you dare diss my Baby Beel...)

Giles blinked and turned his mind to a language that he was barely familiar with. (...I was only asking why you have a baby with you. By the way do you happen to know where the costume shop Ethan's is located?...)

Oga was relieved that someone could understand him. (...I...uh...)

_(...Three streets down and one to the left...)_ His mind told him. _(...You'd better follow him just in case he needs help to fight against the spell creator...)_

(...Great idea...) Oga said, not caring if he was going crazy in mind or not. He ran after the glasses wearing older man to find him storming into a costume shop, just a bit after and seeing one awesome punch to the face of a somewhat familiar looking man.

(...I don't know what's going on around here, but something is off about that back room...) Oga said and headed to that area only to be blocked by the other man with blood running down from his broken nose. (...Oi, what are ya doin'?...)

"Oh, hell," Ethan said with eyes wide. He stared at the baby, but pushed the young man away hoping to escape from his shop without having to explain anything.

"Oh no, you don't," Giles said stopping him by shoving him through the door to the back room.

Xander's body stumbled through the open door, but was hit by some flying splintered debris. The baby demon lord never liked it when his human parent was visibly injured. (...Oh no...) Oga said. (...No, no, a man doesn't cry for something like this. Oi, Baby Beel, are you listening to me...)

The baby's emotions were too much, but Oga had incredible sense things that were off in the human world because of his association with his '_child_' that he knew to move as close to the foul statue as possible.

"No," Ethan said, lunging to protect the image of his chosen god, Janus.

"A-bu, bu...WHAAAAAHHHH," the green haired howled his upset and proceeding to electrocute everyone in the room.

(...You idiotic moron...) Oga yelled at the man without the glasses. (...What did you call up from Hell?...)

Giles shouted back, (...Destroy that statue...)

(...Get out of here then...) Oga yelled back, taking the crying baby demon lord from his shoulders and pointing the tyke at the stone figure. (...Okay Baby Beel, this is bad so we need to focus and get rid of this thing...)

"Da-bu," the babe hiccupped. His eyes narrowed, matching the same form of his human parent. Both sets blazed red with inner fire and suddenly the babe yelled loudly. "ZZZAAAAAAA-BOOOUUUMMM."

The electric charge that came from their combined efforts exceeded the norms for the power stations and that little old statue, despite the activated spell, was no match for it. Ropes of electricity charged around the room and the store. They also charged through the only man that was unfortunate not to escape in time because Giles had knocked Ethan unconscious on his way out of the building.

The building itself blew up. All walls and windows shattered, but at the epicentre of the whole was only a slightly charred figure of a young man. His clothes were smoking and he exhaled dark smoke before swaying off the mound and moving in the automated direction of his home, clutching something in front of him.

Giles looked at the young man's back, but his concern for his Slayer was such that as soon as he was certain that Xander was going home, he left to seek out the girl. He needed have worried because she'd successfully awakened from her dream state to knock out the attacking vampires.

Willow had returned to her body and threw off the white sheet in time to stomp off seeking her friends, whom she'd last seen on another street, while a young man with dyed haired in a funky van wondered, "Who is that girl?"

Xander made it home safely with and itch on the back of his right hand. The electrical output that he'd experienced shifted many things in his mind and the caged hyena spirit merged with the Japanese punk. Then their combined attitudes and strength merged with the indomitable stubbornness that is Alexander Harris, forming a new spirit within the frame of one Scooby known as Xander.

Xander - Beelzebub - Xander - Beelzebub

Xander could be found the next day lying on his bed, feeling like his insides had been twisted. His outlook felt different. (...I wonder if this is what a paradigm shift feels like...) He said out loud. He frowned. Something was off in his thoughts and speech. (...A dream...) He sat up and rubbed the sleep scuzz from his eyes. (...It felt so real...)

His eyes grew wide when he realized that he hadn't been speaking in English. They grew to saucer like proportions when he felt something crawling up his leg from the middle of his bed to suddenly sit in his lap. He gulped, closed his eyes and felt tiny hands clutching at his T-shirt.

'_I'm a Scooby,_' he thought. '_Oogies and vampires don't bother me, so now I'll just look down and know that everything was just a dream...That's it, it was just a freaky Hellmouth dream..._'

He took a deep breath, looked down and was stunned by the large green eyes and fluffy green hair of a tyke in black diapers. The little guy looked up, gurgled around a large golden pacifier and said, "Da-bu!"

Xander - Beelzebub - Xander - Beelzebub

**THE END**


End file.
